Various storage compartments are provided in the modern motor vehicle for user convenience in holding items, including glove compartments, overhead storage bins, center console bins, door-mounted bins, and others. Such storage compartments typically include a closure of some type to allow the contents of the storage compartments to be hidden from sight, and to prevent inadvertent dislodgement of the contents from the storage compartment interior.
Such storage compartment closures are typically hingedly configured to open by a pivoting mechanism, allowing the closure to pivot outwardly from the storage compartment opening to allow access to the storage compartment interior. Particularly in the case of storage compartments that are defined by a rotating bin wherein the bin structure itself defines the closure, items contained in the storage compartment actually rest on the closure portion when the compartment is closed. On opening, the weight of the items may cause the rotating bin to swing open too rapidly, potentially striking a vehicle occupant and/or discharging the storage compartment contents inadvertently. Similar issues may exist in other storage compartment designs where the closure is particularly heavy or where items may shift to rest against the closure.
For this reason, storage compartments often include a damper mechanism to control a rate of opening/closing of the closure. Example damper mechanisms known in the art include string dampers, rack dampers, bellows dampers, hydraulic/pneumatic cylinders, and others. However, conventional damper systems, while generally effective for their intended purpose, typically include a number of components which contribute to increased mechanism complexity and cost, and potentially to reduced reliability. Moreover, conventional damper mechanisms are designed for one-way operation, that is, assist in reducing a rate of opening of a storage compartment closure but do not in any way influence closure closing. This can be an issue with particularly heavy closures or rotating bin-type storage compartments wherein as summarized above the storage bin compartment also serves as the closure, and carries the weight of any items stored in the compartment.
Accordingly, a need for improved damper mechanisms is identified. The present disclosure relates to a damper for a storage compartment closure. Advantageously, the damper is simple in construction and contributes to decreasing rate of translation of a storage compartment closure from a closed position to an open position. In turn, the described damper assists in returning the closure from the open position to the closed position.